Fathers
by ZivaLover123
Summary: What if Eli was not Zivas father? How will she find out? I am not a native speaker so please don't be mad if there are some mistakes. Please rewiew!
1. Chapter 1

**Fathers  
**

_~PROLOG~ _

_There are different kinds of fathers, nice fathers, happy fathers, mean fathers, loving fathers, real fathers and fathers, which are not really yours. She always had a _

_feeling that Eli was not her father, not her biological father at least. She had no idea, where this feeling came from, she just had it. She likes to think, that this feeling _

_saved her from completely being turned into a cold blooded killer. She still remembers the day she found out her feeling was right.  
_

~CHAPTER 1~

It was a normal day at work, Gibbs and Ziva were about to arrest the drug-dealer who killed their victim they knocked at his door, when he did not open Gibbs kicked

the door open and it was then they saw him. He pointed a gun right at Ziva. Gibbs told him to put the gun down, but he did. not Instead he fired the gun. The same

moment Gibbs fired too. The drug dealer's bullet hit her. The last thing she remembers before everything went black was the concerned look on Gibbs face.

Gibbs called an ambulance and stayed by her side. He did not care, for the drug dealer as long as he did not escape or fired the gun again. The ambulance arrived

they got Ziva into the next hospital. Gibbs called the team to tell them that Ziva was shot and that he would stay with her. He ordered them to continue the

investigation. And that they could come over when they were finished with it. He also ordered them to finish

their reports before coming.

When she woke up again she was in a hospital room. Gibbs sat next to her bed, when he realized that she was awake he smiled and said he was going to get a nurse.

She did not want him to leave, but she knew it was necessary to get a nurse. When the nurse finished checking her, the nurse told her, that she was lucky the bullet

had hit no vital organs. Then the nurse left and Gibbs came in again. He told her that they arrested the drug dealer and how everyone was worried about her. She

took the time to study his face, he was hiding something. She asked him what he was trying to hide from her but he did not answer right away. "Well… Abby ran a

blood test on your blood and came up with the fact, that Eli cannot be your father; he has the wrong blood type so she began to analyze it a little more and found

out, that he is not your father, but your uncle. His sister must be your mother since his brother's blood type does not fit either." She looked at him looking in his eyes.

She told him, that she had suspected something like that. He gave her a confused look but he did not ask any farther. Instead he told her, that they did not know

who her father is. Then he asked her what her mother's name was. She told him that her name was Rivka and that she died, when Ziva was a Baby. As soon as he

heard this, his mind went blank his thoughts went back many years ago he had met a woman called Rivka. He was a marine back then. He had a wife at home in

America but he could not resist that woman. They had an affair for a few months. When he was ordered back he just could not bare to say goodbye to her. He just

left without saying a single word. He returned to his wife. He felt guilty, but he had not told her about his affair. It was his secret. He never told anyone about this

until today. Ziva saw the change, she could tell by the expression in his face. She asked him, if he was ok but he just nodded and said goodbye. Ziva wondered what

could make him leave so abrupt, but she could not find a good explanation.

Gibbs rushed into Abby's lab. "Abby test if this person is Ziva's father." He ordered. "Ok. Whose DNA is it?" Abby asked confused. "Don't ask, just test it." "Ok" Then

Gibbs rushed out of the Lab that was why he never heard Abby asking how Ziva was.

Sometime later Gibbs came back to Abbys lab. "What do you have, Abs?" he asked. "You will tell me how Ziva is first, then you can have the results, Gibbs" "She is

ok, Abs. Confused because she doesn't know who her father is and she definitely is in pain because of the shot wound, but she will recover from that." "Fine. Now, the

DNA you wanted me to test, this person is definitely Zivas Father. Now whose DNA is it?" "That is not important Abs. Good work!" Gibbs said giving Abby her CafPow.

With that Gibbs left the lab again leaving a very confused Abby behind. Thinking what he should do now. He knew who was Zivas Father and she had a right to know

who it was, but how was he going to tell her. Gibbs went to his car and drove back to the hospital. He entered Zivas room and found her looking at him curiously. She

wondered why he was back, the look in his eyes told her that he was not just here to see her; he wanted to tell her something. "What brought you here again,

Gibbs?" she asked curiously. "I found out who your father is, thought you want to know who it is." "I do want to know. Who is it?" "Um… Well…Your father is…Um…

Me. I had Abby run a test, It was a match." Ziva looked at him. She had worked with her father the whole time and did not know who he was. Had he even known, he

had another child? "Did you know?" She asked. "No, I only had the idea, when you told me your mother's name. She never told me. We met when I was in Israel as a

Marine. She probably never told me, because I never told her why I left when I was ordered back. I just could not bare telling her, that we would most likely never

see one another again. I never told anyone what happened between us." "That was why you left so suddenly, was not it? You had the idea that I could be your

daughter?" "Yes. I wanted to know for sure before I told you. I did not want to confuse you." "But what about is work? I do not want to go to another team. I want to

stay in this one! This is where my friends are. This is where my family is." "We can still work on the same team if we do not tell anyone that you are my daughter no

one can separate the team." "We could do that. I am not sure if I want the others to know anyway, I think I want to get used to it first. When we showed them, that

we can still work together we can still tell them. But… what is about Abby? She tested the DNA, I mean… she knows right?" "No, she doesn't know. I did not tell her

whose DNA it was she tested. She does not know." "But you were a marine; your DNA is in the system." "No it is classified; Abby cannot test if it's mine." "Good."

Ziva said. They kept talking for a while, till the team came to visit Ziva. Abbys Worries about Ziva were washed away when she saw her talking to Gibbs happily. Tony

was quoting a movie this scene reminded him of and McGee was just happy to see Ziva was ok. Not completely, she still had a shot wound, but she was ok for what

just happened. After an hour the team left and Ziva and Gibbs were alone again. There was no way he would leave his daughter alone now. Now that he found out

who she was, he was not going to leave her again. What would happen when the others found out? They did not know, but they would figure something out. For now

it was enough for them to know the truth themselves.

_To be continued? _

_Please R&R_


	2. Chapter 2

_-2 __month __later-_

Ziva stood in the kitchen. She had invited Gibbs so they could talk over dinner. The last two month had been hard for her. While she was happy to know that Gibbs

was her father, she felt guilty for not telling the others that he was her father. She had no problems with keeping it from the director, her problem was the team.

Abby, Tony, McGee, Ducky even Palmer, not telling them felt like lying. At first she was glad that they didn't know about it, she needed time to get used to the new

situation. But now that she had gotten used to it she wanted the others to know. That was why she had invited Gibbs. She wanted to talk to him about telling the

team. He didn't seem to have a problem with keeping their secret from them like she had, that was why she was nervous. Nervous because she didn't know how he

would react. Would he be angry, like Eli would be? Or maybe he would not want to tell the others.

While she had originally planned on ordering take out, her nervousness made her change her planes and she began cooking the meal herself.

She was just about to finish cooking, when the doorbell rang. _That has to be him_; she thought, went to the door and opened it. Gibbs was standing outside, holding a  
bottle of wine. They greeted each other and Ziva asked him to come in. She asked him to sit down and went to the kitchen to finish her cooking and set the table.

They began to eat. After a while Gibbs asked: 'Why did you invite me over? I see that something is bugging you, what is it?' Ziva was surprised. While she knew that

Gibbs was really good at reading people she was trained to hide her emotions. Had she really been that obvious? 'I… I want to tell the others.' Ziva said looking at

Gibbs to see his reaction but she could not quite place the expression she saw on his face. 'You want to tell the team that I am your father?' Gibbs asked. 'Yes, I just

… I want to know if you are Ok with it.' She answered still worried what he would say. He did not seem angry, but he could still say, that he did not want the team to

know. 'Of course I am ok with that. I wanted to tell them too, I was just waiting, till you were ready for them to know. I wanted to give you the time you needed to

get used to the situation. We could invite them over for dinner next weekend to tell them. You could cook, you know that everyone loves your cooking.' he said

grinning. A wave of relive washed over her. He wanted to tell the others the whole time and she had been so worried. She should have known that he would not react

like Eli would have. 'That would be a good idea. I am so glad that you are ok with it.' Ziva said.

The rest of the evening they talked. Ziva was surprised how normal this seemed. Two month earlier she had not even known that he was her father and now it just

felt right, like she had known it for much longer. When she was a kid she had always wished for a father like him. A father that would be there for his kids. A father

that cared about her. Eli had never been that father, he was focused on training her for Mossad, making her the perfect solider and that was all she was to him, a

solider. Someone that was replaceable.

_**Please Review**_

_**Author's Note:**__ I know I haven't updated for a really long time, but I had no idea to continue this one. I will probably post another chapter this weekend._


End file.
